Sueños
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Zoro tiene un sueño muy movidito relacionado con Robin, pero es interrumpido por la patada de Sanji.¿sera cierto que la realidad supera a la ficcion?¿Habra consecuencias?¿Donde le habra golpeado sanji para que se retuerza de dolor? ZORO X ROBIN Y COMO NO, HAY LEMMON.


_**Hola de nuevo gente estoy en racha, la verdad. Ya que estamos de vacaciones y no hay clases, esto es un alivio para que la inspiración vuelva a influir. Vale os he traído un nuevo fic de Zoro x Robin, como no, y tiene un poco de lemmon por que ya he escrito mucho fic con lemmon y quiero que por lo menos uno no acabe en Zoro desnudo, aunque me encantaría y hoy hago exactamente 2años aqui. lo he pasado genial por conocer a tanta gente. Espero que disfrutéis que ahora mismo me voy a tirar de cabeza a la piscina. Una bomba dedicada para los que siempre me están apoyando. Haya voy. Bomba one piece. Hasta luego besos y abrazos.**_

Sueños:

La habitación se encontraba completamente oscura, lo único que la iluminaba era los rayos de la luna que atravesaba por la ventana. Fuera solo se escuchaba las olas romperse en el casco. Todo estaba tranquilo y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido ni nada lo suficiente alarmante para abandonar la habitación.

Se separo de ella para observar cada detalle de la mujer desnuda que tenia bajo a su merced, que gemía de placer que le acompañaba su respiración agitada y la subida de sus enormes pechos acorde con su respiración. Observo su larga melena carbón y sus ojos azules que buceo en ellos perdidos en un mar profundo.

Apoyo su peso en su brazo mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban. Ella acaricio sus pómulos tiernamente sonriéndole. La beso otra vez saboreando sus labios que eran adictivos. No sabían con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo el amor, pero sabían lo suficiente de que, aunque estuvieran exhaustos y completamente sudorosos, pero esto no había terminado.

Al finalizar el beso junto sus frentes saboreando el momento de paz que tanto añoraban y que era imposible de obtener a causa de la alocada de la tripulación que tenia y los peligros del Nuevo Mundo.

Se incorporo levemente disfrutando el pequeño gemido de placer que intentaba reprimir cuando sus intimidades rozaron. Zoro se cómodo entre las piernas de Robin asegurándose de que estaba preparada para la acción.

Con cuidado y suavidad entro en ella provocando un gemido de placer por parte de ambos. Empezó con ritmo lento y excitante que hacia que gritara mas fuerte, resonando por la habitación del peliverde.

Cada embestida era profunda, decidida y que los dos disfrutaran al máximo con cuidado de no lastimarla. Su intimidad era mas que deliciosa, sentía como le envolvía en una cálida bienvenida. Su pene empezaba a dolerle mas por la excitación que le provocaba al escuchar los gemidos y las uñas clavadas en su espalda.

-Aaaaag… Zoro mas fuerte.- rogo entre gemidos Robin.

Zoro obedeció la petición de su mujer aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Todo era perfecto. Estaba apunto de llegar al gran final, al clímax. Solo le quedaba unas cuantas embestidas mas para finalizar. No lo soportaba mas sentía su orgasmo y el de ella muy cerca.

-Aaaag…Robin. Me voy a venir.- entrelazo sus manos desesperado por respirar al igual que ella.

-Yo…yo también…aaag…Zoro…te…amo.-Zoro se lanzo a sus labios mordiéndolos como un animal comiendo a su presa.-Aggg…Zoro.

-Robin…-apretó mas su agarre escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la arqueóloga.

-Zoro.- clavo las uñas en sus espalda.

-ROBIN.

Zoro se despertó violentamente y con un grito de dolor que resonó por todo los rincones del cuarto…de vigilancia. No sabia como había llegado allí, si se suponía que estaba en su habitación…pero no pudo asumir ni un solo pensamiento por que lo primero que hizo fue caerse del sofá, agarrándose la entrepierna, mientras intentaba reprimir las ganas de llorar. Elevo la cabeza encontrándose con quien le había golpeado con fuerza su miembro viril, Zoro junior le costara recuperarse después de esto, durante un largo tiempo.

-De que vas maldito cejas rizadas…Dios mis huevos.- maldijo entre terrible sufrimiento, retorciéndose de dolor. Lógico por que Sanji se había pasado y estaba casi seguro que le había dejado estéril.

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo.-no sabíamos quien estaba mas enfado ahora mismo, él que pensaba que no iba a traer mas minis Zoros o el Cocinero pervertido.

\- Estabas gritando el nombre de mi Robin-chwan y como sonaba…-apretó los puños imaginándose lo que estaba soñando el peliverde y no iba por mal camino. Normal si el las cosas pervertidas la pillaba al vuelo. -NO TE HABRAS ATREVIDO A SOÑAR QUE TE ACOSTABAS CON UNA DE MIS DAMAS.

-QUE NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES. YO NO ESTABA SOÑANDO CON ESA MALDITA MUJER Y MENOS LO QUE TU PIENSAS, PERVERTIDO. -se había incorporado un poco pero con ayuda del sofá como soporte. Es que tenia que doler si contamos que la erección que amenazaba explotar los pantalones después de ese sueño erótico, más la patada brutal que había recibido por la culpa de Sanji.

-Así. Entonces que estabas soñando eeeh, Marimo?

-Y ti que te importa, subnormal.- ando dificultosamente hacia la puerta, necesitaba una ducha muy fría o una crema para su pene.

-¿A dónde vas? No he terminado contigo.

-Vete al infierno.- y con un portazo cerro la puerta y finalizo su divertida conversación.

.

.

.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del Sunny un poco mas aliviado gracias que su pequeño problema había disminuido. Pero ahora quedaba el gran problema que era mas complicado. Era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sueños eróticos. Afirmaba que mas de una vez había tenido una erección al ver a la morena con sus despampanante vestidos que revelaba más de lo que debería dejando poco a la imaginación.

Pero ese no era el principal problema que se estaba refiriendo el peliverde, aunque no iba muy descaminado. Trataba sobre el sueño, parecía tan real que juraría que sentía con la punta de los dedos cada rincón de su dulce piel, sentía el rostro que había dejado sus labios contra los suyos, un sabor dulzón como el de las cerezas y las fresas fusionados. Que pena que fuera un maldito sueño con lo bien se lo estaba pasando en su exótico y agitado sueño. Es por ese motivo que no había percatado el ataque sorpresa del cocinero. Por una vez que baja la guardia y mira que le pasa… Zoro junior sobrevive, por favor.

Tan confundido y metido en sus pensamientos, mala combinación si añadimos su falta de orientación, acabo perdiéndose por el Sunny sin rumbo fijo. Por suerte llego a su habitación después de dar no se cuantas vueltas, pero más de diez vueltas si que hizo.

Entro en su habitación un tanto resignado y a la vez aliviado de que ya no le doliera su entrepierna, pero mañana iría urgentemente a que Chopper le revisara, pero aun seguía con su confusión. Su habitación estaba completamente en silencio, oscura y ordenada, como era habitual. Cerro la puerta despacio para no despertar a los demás. Pensó en el plan de intenta dormir un poco y sino funcionaba pues entrenaría y si el pla fallaban pues puede que se emborracharse.

Pero todos esos planes fueron cancelados por una pequeña risa risueña que se escuchaba en la cama. No tardo ni un nanosegundo en identificar esa sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Giro sobre si mismo encontrándose a una morena de ojos azules en ropa interior color negro, que tapaba muy poco, encima de su cama revuelta al igual que el pelo de la morena que transmitía lujuria. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Y lo segundo ¿ Por que estaba en su habitación y de esa forma y con pocas intenciones de cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo?

La mandíbula de Zoro rozaba el suelo literalmente. No podía creérselo, esto era obvio que se encontraba en un sueño. Se froto los ojos con fuerza para averiguar si sus ojos les mentían. Robin se acerco acompañado de un movimiento de cadera excitándole para que sus ojos se posaran en esa parte. Toco el desnudo torso del peliverde que seguía en estado de Shock.

-¿Ocurre algo, Espadachín?- le pregunto juguetona. Le abrazo riendo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Pensaba que te habías perdido.- no entendía absolutamente nada.

Al parecer ese signo fue capaz de que saliera del estado de Shock. Rápidamente se pellizco la mejilla contraria donde había recibido el beso de la morena.

-AAUU.-se quejo Zoro para sorpresa de él y de Robin que ella estaba mas confundida que sorprendida.-No es un sueño.-toco la zona afectada. Miro a Robin que le miraba con confusión en el rostro.

-¿Por qué te haces eso, Espadachín?- Robin no era tonta ni un pelo, así que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Para que el peliverde saliera de dudas le beso en los labios lentamente pero a la vez con pasión. A los primeros 10 segundo no reacciono, se había quedado de piedra pero a los 10 segundo empezó a responder cediendo al beso y abriendo la boca empezando una batalla entre sus lenguas. Profundizaron al máximo el beso, sus pulmones exigían oxigeno.

-¿Sigues pensando que es un sueño?- no sabia si ahora mismo estaba hablando con el animal que reprimía desde hace mucho tiempo o con el espadachín que luchaba por protegerla.

No recibió ninguna respuesta a causa de que Zoro ataco sus labios con salvajismos mientras la agarraba de los glúteos obligándola a que le rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas y que sintiera su enorme erección que se había vuelto a despertar por segunda vez.

La llevo hacia la cama mientras se besaban con locura y pasión descontrolada, pero un error de calculo tropezó con su propio pie cayendo en la cama y encima de la morena.

-Fufufufufu.-rio la morena sin soltarle. Le dio un castro beso en los labios.

\- Tu eres mi sueño, mujer.- Robin le complació esas palabras que no pudo evitar besarle.

Estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor disfrutando de que Zoro junior no había muerto y funcionaba a la perfección. Si le llegas a preguntar a Zoro como había llegado a esta situación no te hubiera sabido contestar por que ni el mismo sabia como había llegado a tener a la chica que amaba desnuda, debajo de él gritando de placer. Solo lo que te podría responder es que la realidad supera la ficción.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Jajajaja espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic que se lo quiero dedicar a mis amigos Javier y Diego que me dieron la inspiración para escribir este fic. Espero que os hayáis reído mucho o que os haya sacado una sonrisa. Espero que me mandéis un review y que os paséis por mi fic que hace poco publique un nuevo capitulo de ¿Quién eres tu? Y solo recibí un review mala gente. Y en Adiccion dos o tres.**_

 _ **Jooo estoy impaciente por que saquen la nueva película de One piece que me ha dejado unas ganas cuando he visto los diez minutos del principio por lo del episodio que creo que he muerto y si añadimos el nuevo opening estoy mas muerta que Brook la verdad. Y hoy hace que llevo dos años en esta pagina y que me alegro de haber conocido a personas tan alucinante como vosotros, os quiero. Y no me arrepiento de nada.**_

 _ **Disfrutar del verano y daros un chapuzón de mi parte que por desgracia voy a estar todo el verano estudiando. T-T bueno como dice la canción: SI TE VAS YO TAMBIÉN ME VOY. SI ME DAS REVIEW YO TAMBIÉN TE DOY FIC, MI AMOR. BAILAMOS HASTA LAS 10 HASTA QUE CONSIGA REVIEW. CON ÉL TE DUELE EL CORAZÓN Y CONMIGO LOS OJOS. CON ÉL TE DUELE EL CORAZÓN Y CONMIGO LOS PULGARES. SOLO CON UN REVIEW YO TE HARE ACABAR ESE SUFRIMIENTO QUE TE HACE ESPERAR. (temazo de Enrique Iglesias y yo jajajaja.- duele el corazón.)**_

 _ **Bss y abrazos.**_


End file.
